Falling For His Seduction
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: A KabutoxSakura one-shot. During the mission to save Sasume's cousin Arashi, Sakura finds herself alone with Kabuto in the room of the Pillars. What happens when he tries to seduce her...? Dedicated to TheChocolateNinja. Rated T just in case.


**KabutoxSakura One-Shot.**

**Set during the Rescuing of Arashi.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, Neji and Sakura would be having freaky smex every night. ;D**

**[Note:This one-shot is dedicated to TheChocolateNinja, who requested it by reviewing my other story, "Kiss ME." If you'd like to request a pairing for me to dedicate a story to you, please review my other story and I'll get right to work on it! TheChocolateNinja, here's to you!**

She was scared.

That's right. Haruno Sakura had never been more afraid in her life. The kunai she gripped in her hand was shaking. Her breath was short, and her eyes were wide. The man before her smirked. "Oh, you're shaking...?" He chuckled smugly. She scowled at him.

"Shut the hell up!" She snarled, more out of fear than anger. She gripped her kunai tighter, a sweat-drop rolling down her face.

"Oh-ho-ho." Kabuto grinned evilly. "Now you're talking."

He disappeared. "Huh?!" Sakura stood straighter, looking around her. She turned in a circle slowly, in defense mode. _'Where the hell did he go...?' _She thought desperately.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She then felt hot breath on her ear, making her shiver. Although she hated to admit it, this closeness with her enemy and his breath on her ear created a tingling sensation throughout her body. Like... sparks.

"Afraid...?" He whispered into her ear, grabbing her wrists and gripping them tightly. This made her drop the kunai, and hearing his husky voice in her ear made her heart begin to pound within her chest. Her breath came up short, and she was disgusted with herself for reacting this way. "Get... Away from me!" She wriggled, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Not strong enough!" Kabuto laughed, smug with her uneasiness. He knew what effect he was having on her, and he was going to use it to play with her mind, torture her before he killed her. _'Poor thing,' _Kabuto thought. _'I actually pity her.'_

However, that didn't stop him from playing with her mind. "Pretty little thing..." He grinned, letting his breath tickle her ear. He could feel her tense. He heard her breath coming out ragged and coarse. "...Too bad you're completely useless as a shinobi." He smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened. Suddenly, she felt weak and helpless again. That useless feeling overwhelmed her, and she was absolutely mortified. _'How could he...' _She thought, eyes wide. _'How could he crush my confidence, my whole _composure _just like that?!' _She began to tremble.

"Aww..." He held both of her wrists in one strong hand, then let his other finger trail down her side to her hips. "How... Pathetic." He almost died of laughter.

He was mocking her. This made Sakura madder than hell, and she stuggled to get free. However, all her attempts were useless.

"It's useless." Kabuto said smoothly, smirking.

His silver hair fell out of its ponytail, falling around his shoulders. He took his glasses off, tossing them to the ground. He turned her around to face him, plastering his sexiest smirk onto his face.

Sakura turned red, staring up at him with wide eyes. _'He's so attractive...' _She thought. _'...Aww, shit.' _Sha mentally smacked herself. _'No, Sakura! You CANNOT think Kabuto is hot!'_

**'But he is! CHA!' **Inner Sakura yelled from within her mind.

_'Now is NOT the time!' _Sakura retorted.

She bit her lip, being in such close proximity with the stunningly attractive man. Attractive, _evil _man. Which, in face, made him even more attractive.

Sakura always went for the bad boy[Sasuke. It had always been her weakness. She never really seemed affected by Kabuto before. Maybe, it was because until now he'd always seemed so innocent, even though he was in league with Orochimaru.

Now, Sakura was seeing a whole other side to him.

And... She liked it.

She hated herself for it, but she found herself wanting to do things to him she'd never thought about doing before.

"...Thinking dirty thoughts, maybe?" Kabuto smirked at her.

She shook her head, ridding herself of the vulgar thoughts. "You sicken me." She spat, glaring at him.

He backed her up to a pillar, looking her intensely in the eye. Her eyes widened as her back roughly hit the wall. "Ugh...!" She winced abit.

Kabuto leaned into her ear, letting his tongue barely touch her earlobe. She shuddered, eyes squeezed shut. He lingered near her ear, and said lowly: "I could take you here and now, and noone would know..."

Her eyes popped open, widening. "...Wh...What...?!"

"Naruto-kun is dead now... He won't come save you..." He whispered into her ear.

"NO! You're lying!" Sakura cried. "Naruto's still alive, I know it!"

"I'm afraid not, my dear..." He smirked as he began to nibble on her earlobe.

She breathed in sharply, surprised by the sensation engulfing her body at the contact.

_'Kabuto Yakushi...' _Sakura thought, as her eyes were squeezed shut. _'I hate you so much for making me feel this way...'_

**'But it feels incredible! Don't deny it, CHA!'**

Kabuto moved away from her ear, and she opened her eyes slowly.

_'Should I kiss her...?' _He thought. _'It'd probably make her go insane...'_

Suddenly, he pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes widned dramatically. Suddenly, she began arguing with herself. _'Why the hell aren't you moving? Pushing him away??'_

**'You know you like it!'**

_'No, I don't! I'm not supposed to! And what about Naruto-kun? Kabuto said he was dead! What if he's still alive? I need to help him!'_

**'Can you just give in for ONCE? You know you want this guy, yet you blatantly refuse the golden opportunity to take advantage of him! It's obvious he wants you too! GO FOR IT, CHA!'**

For once, Sakura listened. She wondered why she didn't just shove the nuisance to the back of her head, but she listened. And... For once, she was going to obey her Inner Sakura.

She let pleasure wash over her as he began to nibble on her lower lip. "Nn..." She moaned lightly. He smirked, his lips moving to her neck. He put his lips to her neck, beginning to suck on the tender skin softly. Sakura bit her lip, feeling her face get hot. "Uhn..." She moaned softly yet again, as her wrists were held tightly to the pillar.

_'I'm sorry, Naruto-kun...' _Sakura thought. _'My willpower wasn't strong enough to overcome his seduction...'_

**END.**

[A/N:So...? That was my first KabutoxSakura story. I hope it didn't completely suck. It was really short, but I ran out of ideas. I didn't want to make it a lemon, because I like to write a story that gets a reader hooked, but just enough to satiate them for a while. Then, they might want to check out my other stories for more. I dunno, now that I think about it that sounds retarded. xD

No Bashing the Pairing, please. And no flames.

Constructive criticism gladly welcomed.

I need every tip I can get to make my stories better.

Arigato!

REVIEW!


End file.
